1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminator, and more particularly to an illuminator arrangement with less heat intervention.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional illuminator includes a reflecting body and an aluminum base. The reflecting body has a top opening and a bottom opening. A cone surface is formed between the top opening and the bottom opening at the reflecting body. A lens is assembled above the top opening The aluminum base is located at the bottom opening. The aluminum base could be moved up and down relative to the bottom opening. The size of the aluminum base is smaller than the size of the bottom opening so that the aluminum base could pass through the bottom opening. A light source is located on the aluminum base and is corresponding to the lens so that the light source could move away from the lens or move toward the lens via the motion of the aluminum base. Under this arrangement, when the light source moves away from the lens until the light source reaches the bottom of the reflecting body, a plurality of light beams from the light source is reflected by the reflecting body and is refracted by the lens. Consequently, the light beams pass through the lens to the air and the light beams are focused by the reflecting body and the lens. When the light source moves toward the lens until the light source reaches the top of the reflecting body, the light beams from the light source are only refracted by the lens. Consequently, the light beams pass through the lens to the air and the light beams are diffused by the lens.
Recently, the LED light source is popularly used in the illuminators. Light emitting efficiency of the LED illuminator is easily influenced by heat, especially under high power of the electric current for a long time, and the result is the unstable color performance and the higher color temperature. In order to dissipate the heat from the conventional illuminator with LED light source, the aluminum base plays an important role. However, the structure of the aluminum base of the conventional illuminator still has two disadvantages as following:
First, a heat-dissipating area of the aluminum base is not large enough to well dissipate the heat from the light source because the size of the aluminum base is limited to be smaller than the size of the bottom opening.
Second, if a manufacture enlarges the size of the aluminum base, an interaction between the aluminum base and the reflecting body limits the moving space of the light source so that the performances of the focusing light and diffusing light are degraded.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional. Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.